He's Just Not That Into You
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: "Sit back and relax Munroe - you have a LOT to learn" Sonny just can't seem to find the right guy and the only person who seems to hold all the answers to her problems is her enemy Chad Dylan Cooper. Following his advice will she find the perfect guy?
1. The Bad Beginning

**HEY GUYS, I'LL STILL BE UPDATING "TOGETHER FOREVER OR NEVER" BUT I'LL ALSO BE WRITING THIS FANFIC ASWELL CAUSE IT HAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOREVER SO I AM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND WRITE IT :) ENJOY **

'So can I have your number?' Jimmy, a really cute actor who was guest starring on Meal or No Meal.

'Sure.' I grinned, giving him my number and he smiled, kissed my hand and winked.

'I'll call you.'

'Ok.' I grinned as he waved and walked away from me.

'He won't call you.' Said that all too familiar voice and I whirled around angrily to see Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

'And how would you know that Chad?' I scoffed and Chad grinned.

'Hey, I am the ultimate pro when it comes to dating Munroe, you of all people should know that.' He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

'If you mean dating as in your relationships lasting no longer than three days then your wrong – you know nothing about dating.'

'But least I get dates and I can tell the signs Munroe. That guy just there, he's not into you at all, he was just charming you to see if he could get any attention from that girl over there.' Chad motioned to the very angry looking girl who was trying to kill her banana with a glare.

'Well... just wait and see, he'll call and then who will be laughing at who! Haha!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Good and goodbye!'

* * *

'I can't believe he didn't call!' I raged at Tawni and she put an arm around me as I stared at my pink lips phone, as if waiting for it to ring. It had been a week since I had given my number to Jimmy.

'Oh I'm sorry Sonny.' Tawni said comfortingly

'Ugh and now Chad is gonna laugh at me.'

'What has Chad got anything to do with this?'

'Oh, he told me when I gave Jimmy my number that he wasn't into me and I kind of told him that he would call so I would be able to laugh in his face.'

'Oh God Sonny, you know how Chad's crooked mind works – he's gonna ask you soon and he'll ask for back up from Jimmy, so you have to tell him the truth.' Tawni sighed.

'I guess, well how's your love life going.'

'Well yesterday, I bumped into a guy – he was really, really cute, but he's 25 and married.'

'Oh my God Tawni! You can't get involved with a married man! That's like social suicide! Besides, you're only 17!'

'Nearly 18!' she argued, 'but he's so cute and he was truly into me. He gave me his card too, apparently he and his wife are having problems at the moment and he didn't want to marry her but it was either a marriage or a break up.'

'Well, although it's wrong to mess with a married man, my mum's friend Julie got into a situation like this and the married guy left his wife for Julie.'

'You think that will happen to me?'

'Yeah, but just watch your back, since you know you're a teen icon and a celebrity – it may cause some bad press if this gets out.' I smiled.

'Thanks Sonny, but you know what, I just can't fathom why this guy hasn't called you back.'

'I know, perhaps, I'd best go and talk to him, see why he hasn't called.'

'You know what, maybe you should.' Tawni grinned and together we made our way to Condor Studios and towards the set of Meal or No Meal.

'Jimmy!' I called out when I saw him practicing his lines.

'Oh hey Sonny,' he said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Why do guys even do that?

'So... you never called me, how come?'

'I... er... lost your number?' he cried.

'Bullshit! You just wanted that girl to get jealous!' I yelled before slapping him and walking passed a stunned Tawni. I didn't stop at stage 3 but marched straight to stage 2 and into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. 'OK so you were right, he didn't call!' I huffed, sitting down with a baby pout on my face.

'See Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong.'

'Well if your so right all the time, give me some advice! How do I know when a guy likes me or if he will call?'

'Sit back and relax Munroe – you have a LOT to learn.'

**Thoughts? Should I continue the story or scrap it?**


	2. Seeking The Enemy's Advice

I rolled my eyes and sat back, 'So Mr Cooper, what is your oh so amazing advice?'

Chad grabbed a stool and dragged it so it was opposite me before sitting on it and looking at me dead in the eye. It was kind of creepy as Chad and I could never be in the same room for 5 minutes without something bad happening. 'Oh and just so you know, another guy asked for my number as well – a couple of hours after Jimmy actually. He's called Ryan, he's not as good looking as Jimmy but he definitely could be a potential boyfriend, but I'm just waiting on his call too now.'

'Look Sonny, you are a nice girl so I am going to be honest with you.'

'Then hit me.'

'Ryan is never going to call you.'

'Oh really, and how do you know?'

'Because, I'm a guy.'

'Nicely observed Chad.'

'Shut up Munroe, do you want my help or not?'

I sighed and just nodded my head and looked at him.

'Look, I'm a guy and that's just how we do it.'

'Ryan said it was nice meeting me.' I argued but Chad chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'I don't care if he said you are his favourite female since his mummy or Pauline Porizkova, the point is that a week has gone by and he hasn't and won't call you.'

'Well maybe he did call and I didn't get the message or maybe he lost my number, or is out of town, got hit by a bus or his dog died or...'

'Or maybe he just hasn't called because he has no interest in seeing you again Sonny.'

'How can you say that Chad, Ryan was totally into me. He couldn't keep his eyes off me through our entire conversation.'

'Look, you are not an exception.'

'An exception?'

Chad sighed and looked at me. 'You don't know much do you Munroe? You are the rule and the rule is this – if a guy doesn't call you, he totally does not want to go out with you. In simpler terms, if a guy likes a girl, he will overcome any obstacles just so he can go out with her again and what you've been doing oh naive Sonny has been misinterpreting signals and do you know why guys pick on you?' I shook my head, 'it's because you are easy to manipulate – you hand out your number as if it means nothing to you – it makes you seem desperate.'

'It's just I've been single for so long and I need a boyfriend so bad.'

'And so guys see that and they feed off it. You are the rule, not the exception. One lucky girl will be an exception but at the moment Munroe, that is not you.'

I sighed and got up to look out of the window.

'But this Ryan guy seemed so nice.'

'I'm sorry Sonny, but that's the way it is.'

'So, if I need advice, will you give it to me, even if it's the worst timing possible.'

'Now why would I do that?'

'Because if I managed to disprove your theories then it proves that you know nothing on dating.'

'Ha! You're on Munroe – I'm available 24/7 so if you need advice, just give me a bell and I will tell you whether or not the guy likes you.'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Are we good!'

'Oh we are so good.'

'Well, I'll see myself out!' I cried before walking out of his dressing room. I sighed and contemplated on what Chad had said. What he had told me made total sense but I just didn't want to admit that my enemy was helping me.

* * *

'Woah, woah, woah, lets go over this again.' Tawni said, 'we, as in us girls, are not an exception to the opposite sex?'

'That's right, guys only consider us the exception if they want to date us, we're actually the rule and the rule is that if a guy doesn't call you, then he doesn't want to date you but if he likes you then we are the exception. Like remember the guy I dated last year for like a month and then we broke up because I was so madly in love with him and then I stalked him for the next three months?.'

'Yeah?'

'Well, you always have a friend, who has a friend, who's friends with a friend who has dated someone like that and ended up happily ever after which means that they are the exception, but we're not the exception, we're the rule!' I tried to explain, but Tawni looked lost.

'I am really confused Sonny.' She whined and I sighed.

'Ugh, maybe Chad could explain it better to you.'

'I am NOT talking to that bozo head Sonny, besides, I already have a date with Will.'

'Whose Will?'

'Remember that guy?'

'The _married_ one!' I hissed and she nodded.

'Yep, I called him and asked if he wanted to grab some coffee and he said it's a date.'

'So wait, wait, you called him?'

'Um... yeah.' She said as if it was the most dumbest question a person could ask.

'Do you think I should call Ryan?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Ok, let's do this.' I grinned and I picked up my mobile and called but it went straight to voicemail. 'Um, hi Ryan, this is Sonny – remember we exchanged numbers last week. Um, I thought that because you hadn't called, I'd call you because... because you know that women and men are equal now, I mean more women are getting into med school than men now so yeah, um call me, it's Sonny buy the way, Sonny Munroe, so call me... yeah.' I said before hanging up and banging my head on the table.

'I'm sure he'll you know... call back.'

I looked up and glared at her.

'Just get ready for your date Tawni.' I snapped before going back to banging my head on the table.

**Comments?**


	3. Mates and Dates

**Hey everyone, thanks to those who have reviewed my story. All these reviews are making me very happy, I swear. According to my e-mail account, this story is very popular as a lot of people are alerting it so don't forget to review aswell, thanks so much, enjoy :) xxxx**

When Tawni waltzed back into the apartment that she and I had rented out together, she looked like she had just won the lottery.

'So how'd it go?'

'Oh Sonny, it was amazing, we went for coffee and it was like 4 in the afternoon so he decided that because his wife was out of town, we could go ice skating. I told him of the situation about me being a celebrity and me being seen in public with an older guy could cause disruptions so he bought two wigs and we went on our date. In the middle of the ice rink he kissed me passionately and oh, Sonny it was truly amazing! He wants to see me again, tomorrow and this time he wants to take me out for dinner.'

'Well, it looks like you had a very eventful evening.'

'Hey, I'm sorry about Ryan not calling and Jimmy being an arsehole'.

'It's OK, I'll find someone eventually.'

'Alright, well I'm off to bed and you should too since we've got an early day at work tomorrow.' She yawned before entering her room and leaving me alone. I sighed, looked at the phone one last time before going to bed myself.

The next morning, I entered the studios listening to Tawni rambling on about her excitement about her date with Will later today.

'Wow, I'm so happy for you.' I murmured before CRASH I was on the floor. 'Oh, hey Chad.' I sighed and he got up and dusted himself off before helping me up. 'Tawn, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you.' I said and she flittered off.

'So, any luck?'

'Nope, Tawni's got her date but I'm still waiting for Ryan to call but I doubt he ever will since I called him yesterday.'

'Wait, wait, you called him.'

'Yes, I do believe I just said that.' I said sarcastically.

'Props for you sarcasm Munroe, but didn't I tell you that Ryan was not going to call you.'

'Yeah, rub it in my face why don't you.'

'I'm sorry.' He said sincerely and I looked at him.

'Yeah, me too. Look, thanks for helping me Chad, it means a lot, but I'd best be going.'

'See you around Munroe.' He grinned, clicked his tongue, winked and went on his way. I sighed and made my way towards stage 3. After rehearsals, Tawni and I went shopping for her dinner date tonight and I picked out this gorgeous dress for her. It wasn't really the thing for me but it was definitely her tastes. Bright pink with rhinestones.

'Oh My Gosh! I love this Sonny, I'm going to try it on.' She grabbed it from me and ran to the dressing room. Suddenly this boy came up to me and tapped my shoulder.

'Hi.' He grinned and I smiled back.

'Heya.'

'I'm Todd and I was wondering – are you doing anything tonight?'

'Nope, why?'

'Well, I would like to take you out.' He grinned and I smirked.

'Oh really.'

'Yes.'

'Alright then, what time?'

'Give me your number and I'll call you.'

'Sure.' I said and we exchange numbers. 'Shall I call you first or will you call me?' I asked and he grinned.

'Don't tell the wind what to do baby, meet me at the fountain tonight at 7.' He grinned and he kissed my cheek and went on his way.

'Tawni, Tawni, Tawni! I've got a date tonight!' I squealed.

'Great! Now help me get ready for my own.'

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting ready for our dates.

**What do you think guys? Reviews please :)**


	4. He's going to Pittsbough

So, Todd and I went on our date and it turned out to be rather fun. I ended up back at his apartment and we were kissing passionately on the couch. His hands were wondering up my torso and I smiled into the kiss. When we broke apart, he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

'You are one HELL of a kisser Sonny.' He grinned, 'listen, I'm going out of town for a few days, and I can't promise that I'll be in touch.'

'Um, OK?'

'So, lets get back to where we were before.' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'Hang on, just let me go to the toilet quickly.' I giggled and I ran to his bathroom and dialled Chad's number.

'_Hello_?' he answered. '_Hang on baby, I'm on the phone._' I heard him whisper which obviously meant he was with a girl and no doubt it was a hot blonde model that had fallen for his charm. God what these girls saw in Chad was unbelievable and how he treated women was just disrespectful.

'Hey, it's me – sorry to bug you but I'm making out with this really nice guy on his couch and he is quite the kisser but anyway, he's mentioned that he's going out of town for a few days and that he's not going to be in touch.'

'_Run_.' Chad said immediately and I frowned.

'But, maybe he actually is going out of town.'

'_To where exactly Sonny? Where on earth could he be going that he wouldn't be able to keep in touch?'_

'Um, lemme check.' I opened the door slightly. 'So er Todd, where are you going exactly?'

'Um, Pittsburgh.' He called back and I sighed and reverted my conversation back to Chad.

'He says he's going to Pittsburgh.'

'_Run_.' Chad repeated.

'What, so now I'm supposed to run from a guy who called me and who really acts like he likes me!'

'_Er, yes Sonny, I mean he's acting. What guy goes out of town for a couple of days but can't keep in touch with you?'_

'But... there'll be no one left.' I said pathetically.

'_Sonny, this planet hold's 6.9 billion people, half of which are male - so that makes what? 3.45 billion guys in the world. One of them is bound to like you.'_

'Gee Chad, that makes me feel a hundred times better.'

'_Your welcome, now get out of there before you do something stupid.'_

'Ok, bye.' I hung up the phone and sauntered out into the lounge. 'So I er noticed that it was half 11, so I think I should be getting home, since you know- I've got an early start tomorrow.'

'Sonny, it's Saturday.'

'Hey, you don't have to rehearse to perfection for a living' I raised an eyebrow. 'I'll see you later Todd. Have a good time in... Pittsburgh.'

'I'll call you asap.' He called and I rolled my eyes.

'Men.' I muttered under my breath and when I arrived home, I yelped in shock because Tawni and her boyfriend Will were making out half naked on the sofa. Tawni screamed and grabbed the blanket to cove herself and Will up.

'Sonny! I assumed you'd be out later!'

'It's alright. I'm probably mentally scarred but hey just don't make too much noise.' I said, looking away as I dashed into my room and slipped under the covers. After an hour of trying to sleep, I sighed and called Chad again.

'_Who dares interrupt my beauty sleep_?' Chad groaned over the phone.

'You said your lines were open 24/7.'

'_Sonny? Why are you calling me at... 12:43 in the morning_?' he grumbled.

'Well I left Todd's place, like you said and came back to Tawni and her new boyfriend making out on the sofa like almost naked.'

'_Woah, waaaaaay too much info Sonny._'

'Sorry, it's just I haven't been able to sleep and I needed to talk to someone.'

'_That's understandable, but why did you call me?'_

'I don't know, but I'll hang up if you want me to,' I sighed.

'_Well, I'm up now, so what do you wanna talk about?'_

'I don't know, perhaps some more dating tips – how did you know that Todd and Ryan wouldn't call me.'

'_It's called instinct Sonny._' Chad chuckled over the line and I sighed

'I guess, when no guy calls, it just makes me feel you know... undesirable.' I sighed and Chad was silent for a moment.

'_Look Sonny, you are a nice girl and you are very pretty and some guys out there are just nasty and like to play with girls feelings.'_

'Like you? I mean the toying around with feelings part.' I added hastily and Chad sighed.

'_I like being alone Sonny, it means that no one can hurt you, besides, the girls I date usually use me for a boost in their career to gain the spotlight for 15 minutes._'

'Wow Chad, I think this is the first time you've ever been openly honest with me.'

'_Yeah well, it's also the last, now do you think you could get to sleep now_?' he asked and I could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable.

'Sure, see you tomorrow Chad.' I smiled into the phone and he sighed.

'_CDC out_.' And then there was the dial tone. I snuggled into my duvet and fell asleep in minutes, realising that maybe, just maybe, Chad wasn't so bad.

**Please and thank you for reviews please :)**


	5. Double Date

**Thanks for all you reviewers so far, this is turning out to be quite a popular story, lots of alerts and favourite stories. Thank you so much and now I shall continue with the story – don't forget to check out my other stories :)**

I walked into the prop house to see Nico grinning at Tawni.

'Um, hey guys – what's going on here?' I asked and Nico pulled Tawni's waist towards him.

'We're dating.' He grinned and I choked out a laugh and put my hands on my waist.

'Are you really now?' I said looking at Tawni with the expression _We need to talk_.

'Yep, I just asked her out now and we're going on our first date tomorrow night since Tawni is busy tonight, well I'll see you two later, I need to tell G the news.' Nico grinned, kissed Tawni's cheek and ran out. After watching him leave, I turned around to face Tawni, my jaw practically touching the floor.

'Oh shut your mouth Sonny, you'll catch flies.'

'Tawni, you had sex with Will yesterday and now your with Nico?'

'Relax Sonny, Will and I decided that it would be best to cover our tracks if I got myself a boyfriend besides I've known that Nico has been into me for ages – it was just great timing that he asked me out now.'

'So you are going to mess with Nico's feelings – Tawni I can predict that this will end in severe tears. If anyone finds out about this, your career will go down the drain, a man's marriage will fall apart and Nico's big heart will be broken!'

'Which is why no one will find out and you can't tell anyone Sonny.'

'Fine.'

'Good, good, now I've set you up with someone so you, Will and I can double date tonight, so make yourself free.' She said putting some Coco Mocha Coco lip gloss on and I sighed and together we went off to rehearse.

* * *

I was getting ready with Tawni later that night before deciding to call Chad.

'_CDC here what it do_?' he answered.

'Hey Chad.'

'_Oh, hey Sonny_.'

'Listen, I'm going on a blind date with Tawni, so I need to know how to tell if the guy likes me or not.'

'_My dear little Sonny, if the guy asks for your number, don't give it to him because you'll be falling straight into his trap. Make him come after you and if he doesn't you'll know that he won't want to see you again_.'

'Thanks Chad.' I smiled. 'I'll talk to you later.'

'_I'm out.'_ He said and I giggled and hung up the phone before continuing to straighten my hair.

An hour later, Tawni and Will were snuggling up all disguised in the cafe while I was sitting next to this guy called Tom. Don't get me wrong but he was one of Will's friends – 24 years old and a smoker so I considered him too old for myself. I could smell the smoke off him and it really grossed me out and no matter how good looking he was, I definitely knew this was NOT the guy for me.

'I'm going to get some drinks, anyone want anything?' I said suddenly. Will and Tom ordered cokes because they were driving, Tawni ordered a chilled orange juice and I decided on water. I walked up to the bar where I ordered the drinks to this cute guy. We got talking for a few minuters before I noticed that Chad had walked in.

'Connor my main man, oh hey Sonny, Sonny?' Chad looked at me, baffled. 'What are you doing at my restaurant?' he asked.

'This is your restaurant?' I gasped.

'Um yeah, but I'll let you off the hook since you didn't know.' He winked at me and I blushed.

'So, I was talking to your friend Connor here.'

'I can see that but no fear – Connor's shift is over now.' Chad grinned and Connor smiled.

'Oh yeah, that's what I was doing before I decided to take your order. Can I also have your number... Sonny.' Connor grinned at me and I wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to him. 'I'll call you.' He said before walking off. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at me before pouring the drinks and putting them on a tray.

'Let me guess, he won't call.'

'Why would he?'

'Because he found me attractive?'

'Sonny, I can tell you now that Connor is the sort of bloke that likes to keep the ladies waiting.'

'Which means he will call eventually' I tried to argue against him but it wasn't working. Suddenly Tom was beside me.

'Hey Sonny, what's holding up these drinks?' he grinned and Chad raised an eyebrow.

'I take it that this is your blind date eh?'

'Yep, I'll take these and leave you two to talk.' Tom took the drinks and I lowered my head while Chad laughed, 'Really Sonny really?'

'Yes really! I hate him – he's so... smelly.'

'I was gonna say, I didn't take you as a girl who went for the smoking type plus he's way older than you.'

'It's a blind date OK?'

'Who set you up with him?'

'Tawni and her boyfriend.'

'I thought she broke up with him since the hype is that she's dating Rainy now.'

'Ugh, if I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell anyone.'

'I swear.'

'On McKenzie Falls show.'

'Yep, I promise not to tell and if I do, I will quit the show.'

'Good, because I just recorded that as evidence.' I grinned evilly, stopping the record button on my iPhone and looking at him. 'Tawni met this guy, but he's married and he's 25. That's her and him over there.' I nodded my head in their direction and Chad raised his eyebrows. 'To cover her tracks, she's decided to fake date Nico, only Nico doesn't know and he's totally into Tawni and I'm not allowed to tell anyone and it's a big secret. If I tell everything goes up in smoke – the show will get cancelled, Tawni will be the root cause of that and also the break up of a marriage and I don't know what to do.' I buried my face in my hands as I rested my elbows on the counter.

'Hey, hey.' Chad said, removing my hands from my face and looking through the gap. I stared into his sparkling blue eyes and to be honest, I kind of understood for a split second why girls fell at his feet. 'If Tawni is getting herself in this mess, she's going to have to deal with the consequences. Do you want to ditch Sonny? That date of yours must be a sleaze ball if he knows his mate is married but dating elsewhere.'

'But... you're working on the bar.' I said, confused and Chad laughed.

'Sonny, I do this for fun.' He took my hand and led me to the office around the corner. 'This is my personal area.'

'Wow, I really didn't know you ran a restaurant.'

'Not many people do really. Connor minds it during the week and I take care of the affairs and watch it after filming ends.'

'No kidding.' I brushed my hands across the wooden desk. 'It's very nice here.' I smiled at him and he smiled and sat down.

'Well, I try but it definitely is hard work, I admit.' Chad put his feet up on the desk and closed his eyes.

'So...' I said, breaking the awkward silence and Chad opened his eyes.

'So,' he repeated and we both sighed at the same time.

'Perhaps, I should get back to my date.' I shuddered at the word and he nodded.

'Just don't give him your number Sonny, promise me you won't.'

'I give you my word Chad.' I smiled and ran out before darting back in and giving him a kiss on the cheek quickly and then leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

**Review please xx**


	6. Chad's Practical Lesson

When I sat back down, Tawni and Will were still there but Tom had vanished.

'Oh Sonny, Tom asked me if I could get your number for him – he wants to call you back.' Will smiled at me and Tawni grinned at me.

'Erm, not this time... I don't think Tom is right for me, besides I give my number out too much already so I'm just gonna give it a miss.'

'Alright, your loss then.' Tawni grinned and for the rest of the evening, I felt very third wheelish. Thank God Will's wife was coming home tomorrow, then it would go at least a little bit more back to normal. When Tawni and I walked in through the door, my phone mooed. I looked at it to see I had a text message from Chad.

'Ooo, what does lover boy want now?'

'Shut up Tawni, Chad is NOT my lover boy, he's just helping me with my dating techniques.' I blushed furiously.

'Fine, I'm off to bed, gotta get ready to go out with...' she shuddered, 'Nico tomorrow, nu-night.' And with that her door closed. I sighed and opened the message.

**How did you find the restaurant? Was it to your liking? Anyways, tomorrow, meet me there at 1pm sharp. Both McKenzie Falls and Chuckle City are finished filming for the day, so don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. Tomorrow, it's practical teaching, CDC**

I sighed and replied with a simple "OK XD" and went to bed myself.

Tawni's deception with Nico truly disgusted me. They went around together and Tawni acted waaaaaay over couply and it just hurt me to know the truth. Poor, poor Nico. At 1pm sharp, I entered Chad's restaurant to see a single set table and Chad sitting there, texting. He looked up and smiled.

'Ah Sonny, welcome to your practical lesson – I've set up a meeting for you and me with my cousin's friend Nick tomorrow – just your type, a comedian, a Chuckle City fan, everything that I think your into and then I'll leave you from there. So today, I am going to teach you what to do on a date.' Chad grinned and he gestured to the chair and I sat down.

'I know what to do Chad, I'm not stupid.'

'Fine, pretend we're on a date together... you show me what you do and if it's incorrect, I'll correct you. Remember...'

'I am the rule, not the exception.' I sighed in a monotone voice and he grinned and nodded.

'At least you remember something I have told you.'

'Can we just get on with it.'

'Alright, remember we're on a date. 3...2...1... and action!'

'So...'

'So...'

Suddenly a waited, whom I recognised to be Connor came out. He didn't seem interested in me at all and I sighed, accepting that once again, Chad was right.

'May I take your order?' he asked and I was about to start when Chad cleared his throat.

'What?' I hissed.

'Look, the first thing you do is you ask your date if he's ready to order yet.'

'Well are you?'

'Tisk, tisk Sonny remember our manners.' He chuckled and I growled.

'So Chad, are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?'

'I'm ready to order, thank you Sonny.' He smiled and for the rest of the afternoon, Chad gave me amazing tips for a perfect date – do's and don'ts, all of which I had never considered to think of whilst on a date and obviously most of my techniques were in the don'ts. Finally our lesson came to an end and I looked at all the notes I had taken down during the time we had spent together.

'Well, I guess the date session is over?' I asked, feeling a little downhearted.

'Um, I guess it is then, well it was fun.' Chad said and he looked at his feet.

'Listen Chad I-'

'Sonny I-' we said at the same time . I chuckled and he smiled, 'you first Sonny.'

'Um, Chad I really enjoyed this, and I just wanna thank you.'

'You're very welcome Sonny, and I was going to say there's this party I'm hosting on Saturday and there'll be people there, so if you wanna come then come. It's at my pad 6pm till 4am.' He grinned and I smiled.

'I'll be there.' I smiled.

'See you then Sonny and remember that you are the rule, not the exception, anyway, I'll see tomorrow night at 7, here.'

* * *

I entered the apartment and saw Tawni sitting on the chair twirling the telephone cord in her fingers with a dreamy expression on her face. When she hung up the phone, she hugged me properly.

'Ok, when did I die and enter heaven?' I asked and she grinned at me.

'Shut up Sonny – guess what?'

'Something Will has done has made you extremely happy.'

'Yes! Will is leaving his wife for me and he wants me to marry him after he gets a divorce from her... of course, his kid might change things'

'Tawni! You are breaking up a family here, it wouldn't be as bad if it was just them, but they've got a child together. Think of that poor kid knowing that his dad was with another woman whilst with her mum and you'll have to deal with the child too when you marry him.'

'Sonny, it's called boarding school.'

'Tawni! How can you be so heartless and think about Nico! He practically worships the ground you walk on and you are just... ugh! I need a drink!' I cried and I poured myself a small shot of Malibu and whisked it down.

'I'm sorry Sonny, I guess you're right – I'll break up with Nico and I guess I can make room for Will's kid in my life.' Tawni sat next to me and I looked at her.

'It's just, I hate the fact that you are messing with so many people's lives and your OK with that.'

'I know but its love Sonny, you can't deny that people shouldn't let go of a good thing when they have it.' She said and I nodded.

'Ok then, just be prepared for what you are getting yourself in for. I need to look good for a date tomorrow – will you help me?'

'Sure.'

'Oh and before I forget, how was your date with Nico, you know – compared to Will?'

'Well, Nico was very sweet but he's just not my material – I mean he thought ordering food under rude names were funny, like one sandwich for hitmyhiney.' Tawni sighed and I patted her on the back.

'Then do what you must Tawn.' I sighed and we sat up till 1am just laughing, talking and sipping a glass of wine.

**Reviews please and thank you :)**


	7. Cancellation and Realisation

I woke up the next morning at 11am to hear Tawni on the phone.

'Oh Nico sweetie, please don't be too upset I just don't think it's working. Look, I know we've only been out once but yesterday really put it into prospectus for me – I don't find spending time with you relaxing, I don't like you in that way and please don't make this any harder for me. I'm sorry Nico, it's just better if we remain friends. No I haven't met someone else, I'm just sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. There is definitely someone out there for you Nico, I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow.' Tawni hung up and I smiled at her.

'Well,

'At least your one step further towards your happiness,' I smiled softly before she began to help me get ready for my date with Nick tonight, courtesy of Chad. Tawni curled my hair and did my makeup – smoke eyes and light gloss. I put on a black swanky dress with gold ballet slippers and by the time I had finished getting ready, It was 8pm. Tawni drove me to the restaurant and I saw Chad sitting down writing in a note book

'Hey.' I smiled and he looked up and smiled.

'Hey, you look nice.'

'Thanks, but why are you complimenting me? You are never nice to me that way.'

'I dunno, I just feel like being nice.' he smiled

'OK then – so where's Nick, you have to remind me not to talk about an embarrassing story because that will be the death of me!'

'Sonny, I hate to tell you this and I probably should have told you earlier today, but I was working with the restaurant and McKenzie Falls – it's actually really hectic you know.'

'Chad, just spit it out!'

'Oh um, he's not coming.'

'What! He already doesn't like me and he hasn't even met me!' I sighed.

'I'm sorry, its my fault I screwed up! I accidently gave him the wrong date, I said Sunday to him but told you Friday but if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind listening to your embarrassing stories.' He grinned.

'I suppose I can forgive you, but just don't do it again.' I sighed and he put a hand on my shoulder.

'Thanks Sonny, now let's just talk, you know, like friends.' He grinned and ordered us two more drinks.

'So, this is great, I'm stuck with a guy who can't distinguish a Friday from a Sunday and there's a really pretty girl over there who's probably just finding her soul mate.' I sighed and Chad looked over to where I gestured. There was a very pretty blonde girl talking to a very hot guy who looked like Orlando Bloom. On the other side of her was a guy who was eying her up but it was obvious she was not interested in him.

'Her?' Chad said, taking a sip of his drink. 'Nope.'

'And how can you tell that Chad? Look, he's talking to her, so he's gotta be totally into her.'

'Sonny, how can you not see this! See the guy she's trying to talk to – he's trying to do the Tom Cruise thing.'

'Meaning?'

'He's about to try and make a dramatic exit.'

'You cannot tell that he's not interested just by looking at him.'

'Sonny, I work in a restaurant as well as being an actor. I see this all the time.'

'Ugh, you are so full of yourself – he so obviously likes her.'

'No, he really doesn't Sonny, first of all he's going to do something that will make her back away like spilling her drink.' He laughed and as if on cue, the Tom Cruise guy banged his elbow into the blonde and her drink spilled all over her. 'And now, while she cleans up, he is going to walk away.' And as Chad said that, the guy walked away from her. He looked at me smugly and I watched in awe as what Chad said actually happened. I looked at him smiling.

'Wow Chad, you have a gift.'

'Yep and now the other guy, he's going to buy her drinks all night see, but she'll insist there is no "spark" and besides, she's way out of his league.' he grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

'Well if what you say is true, there's no way she can begin a relationship if there's no spark.'

Chad looked at me and sighed... again.

'Sometimes I wonder how you live in this world Sonny, the spark thing is just a load of bullshit.' And I scoffed.

'Oh really? Now you are crazy.' I said, sipping my martini.

'No, seriously Sonny, guys invented the so called "spark" to make a break up easier and also not to call you and treat you kind of badly. It also keeps you guessing and then convinces you that the anxiety and fear created is actually a "spark". All girls buy it Sonny.' He said, twirling his glass around and I looked at him in shock, 'Girls love it because you all love drama and this spark thing is full of drama.'

'I don't.' I argued and he laughed in my face again.

'Really Sonny, really? You can honestly tell me that you don't wait until the last minute on deadlines for Bitterman's homework or on your phone bills because you love the drama of not knowing whether or not you'll make it?'

'Fine, you've caught me. Maybe I do like the thrill but that doesn't mean I'm totally into drama – I mean I am so not into your McKenzie Falls show.'

'Sonny, you insult me!' he faked being hurt and took another swig of his drink. 'Anyway, let me guess something else about you – when you were waiting for the Ryan and Jimmy guy to call, you were obsessing about it all week even though you hadn't been on a real date and well I don't know if you did but it was probably mediocre, am I right?'

'Ok, yes, you're right.' I sighed, not believing how Chad knew all this stuff.

'And there you have it, you, girls, all of you thrive on drama. You've gotta be more like me – if a girl likes me, which they always do, it's great and if they don't I'm just like hey what the heck, there's plenty more like her in the world probably with smaller pores and bigger implants but that has never happened to me yet and most likely it never will because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation.' He boasted and I rolled my eyes.

'How nice.' I said sarcastically.

'Thanks.' Chad smirked and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I watched all the couples and friends interacting and laughing before I looked at Chad.

'Why are you even sharing all these dating tips with me again?'

'To be honest, I don't know. I like you I guess.'

Hold the phone, he likes me? 'You do?'

'Yes, but don't start doodling my name all over your folders. I just mean, I like you like I like basset hounds. They're kind of pathetic so it makes you want to cheer them up.'

'Again with the sensitivity Chad, you don't act very sensitive towards people you're always so blunt with everyone.'

'It gets the point across.' Chad shrugged and I sighed, finishing my drink.

'Look, Tawni gave me a ride here and as Nick never showed, do you mind if...'

'Sure.' Chad smiled.

'It was really great to see you so relaxed away from work Chad.' I told him as we walked towards his car but when I touched his car door handle he cried out as if I had hurt him really bad.

'DON'T HURT PENNY!' he yelled

'Who's Penny?'

'Who is Penny? WHO IS PENNY!' Chad hyperventilated. 'Penny is my baby, my love of my life, Penny is my beautiful car!'

'You name your cars?'

'Er, yes Sonny so please be careful when you get in, I don't want Penny getting damaged.' He said and I growled under my breath. I was angry that he was more interested in his car than me and that he could change from being so nice to being so jerky in two seconds flat.

'Jerk.' I muttered and during the car journey, I could feel his eyes on me, watching every move I did in his car and I saw him wince whenever I did move. When he arrived outside the apartment blocks, I got out and thanked him for the ride and got out with no goodbye. He rolled down the window and called out.

'I'll see you tomorrow at the party, right?'

'Yeah, whatever!' I called, not looking back. I just wanted to yell "Go to Hell" at him but he was helping me get a date so I needed to keep on his good side.

'You're home early.' Tawni looked up from her magazine when I walked in and I sighed.

'He didn't turn up and Chad was acting a real jerk. I can't believe him, it's like - -' realisation hit me suddenly.

'Sonny?' Tawni stood up.

'Tawni, I've just figured something out. What is the major thing every girl learns when she's like 3!'

'I dunno, tell me.'

'Ugh! When a guy is a jerk to you, it means he likes you! Chad is nothing but a jerk to me but recently he's taken in helping me get dates by spending time with me! He likes me. He's into me, oh my god!'

No way!' Tawni squealed. 'The King of Drama liking you, ha! I'd never thought I'd see the day.'

'It's just... wow. It's so obvious now, there are so many signs!'

Tawni squealed and clapped her hands, 'Ooooh! Give me the signs, tell me girl tell me! I just love hearing about signs.'

'OK, you're acting a little weird but at first they were small. Our little fine, fine, good, good arguments – they have to count for something right – he's always picking a fight with me.'

'So obvious and totally a good sign.'

'I know right and then one time, when I called him, he was with some girl but he still took my call and he talked to me for a while.'

'You're sure it was a woman.'

'Yes, he called her babe.'

'Woah, a guy does not leave another girl hanging to talk to another girl over the phone without some sort of connection going between them.'

'I know! And it gets even more obvious! I mean, please – there was no guy he was going to fix me up with, the fix up was him Tawni!'

'You're sure.'

'Yes!' I squealed. 'He's sitting there – without this fictitious Nick character and the two of us basically have a date with drinks, chatting. He's showing off about his dating stuff, obviously trying to impress me and it did.'

'So you like him back?'

'I think... I think I do, is it bad to do that.'

'No girl, you two look good together and it's about time he settled down and who's better to do that with than you. It's so obvious he likes you'

'Aw thanks Tawni.' I hugged her. 'He's stopped me from seeing all these guys because he's jealous and he wants me to himself. And the party tomorrow – I bet he wanted me to figure it out from all these "lessons" he's been giving me. I've, I've got to find the best outfit ever tonight since I don't have time to shop tomorrow and I... I gotta make him to make his move at the party!'

'What if he doesn't?' Tawni asked.

'Then I'll push him to admit it.' I sat down and grinned, still trying to get over the fact that Chad liked me.

I entered my room and opened the wardrobe to see what I could wear to this big Hollywood party Chad was throwing. According to him, the dress code was dressy and lots of A-listers were going to be there. I decided to open the packaging that contained the dress that my father sent me for my 17th birthday last month. Mum and Dad had divorced when I was very young so he was a stranger to me – I had met him 4 times in my life after their divorce. I sighed as I opened it, expecting some sort of hand me down but I gasped when I saw that it was a beautiful midnight blue cocktail dress that had sparkly bits on it. I took it out of the hanging bag and held it up to my body in the mirror just as Tawni entered my room.

'Wow – that has got to be the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.' She gasped and Tawni being nearly lost for words was a good thing.

'My dad gave it to me.' I smiled. 'This is the dress.' I put it back in the case and hung it up again before going to bed after Tawni left my room.

**Reviews please xx Thanks to mrpuppy for all these lovely reviews you keep giving me on my stories :)**


	8. Explanations

It was the morning of the day of Chad's party and at the studios, Tawni and I sat in the prop house. Zora was somewhere in the vents, Nico didn't come in a 5 mile radius of Tawni and Grady stuck by Nico so the atmosphere was very awkward. I sighed and looked at Tawni.

'I think you broke his heart Tawni.'

'We dated for like a day Sonny.'

'But still, he really liked you.'

'I know, but Will...'

'Will is married.'

'But he's leaving his wife for me.'

'Tawni, that's crazy! You barely know him!'

'But he's the one Sonny, I can feel it!'

'Well, has he left his wife yet?

'No but...'

'Tawni!'

'Sonny, he only told me the other day that he was leaving her!'

'Then why hasn't he!'

'I... I don't know!' Tawni buried her face in her hands and I put a hand on her back.

'Look, why don't you call, but at the moment, I need to talk to Nico.'

'Sonny, you aren't going to tell him are you?'

'No, I just think that you know – he needs comforting too, but eventually you will have to tell him or the guilt will eat you up inside.' I told her and suddenly Zora dropped down.

'You're dating a married man!' she cried and Tawni and I screamed.

'Zora, don't do that to us!' I cried, putting a hand over my heart.

'Zora, you can't tell anyone!' Tawni pleaded.

'But, that means you used dummy number 1!'

'I know but...'

'Why shouldn't I tell him!'

'Because I love Will and I don't want everyone finding out – it would ruin our lives!' Tawni burst into tears and Zora and I looked at each other in shock. Tawni never cried like this.

'You love him.' I whispered and Tawni nodded and Zora put a hand on her shoulder.

'Alright Tawni, I won't tell Nico but I'm only doing this because this is the first time you've thought of someone else's life other than your own but you've got to remember that he is married and this is a bad idea.'

'I know Zora, and thank you.'

'No problem, now I need to get back up into the vents.' She said with an evil tone in her voice and she hoisted herself up and was gone.

'Tawni, you might want to go to our dressing room and clean yourself up.'

'Alright, I'll see you soon.' Tawni said and she went to our dressing room whilst I went to find Nico. I found him and Grady eating froyos talking. Grady was his usual cheerful self but Nico was obviously still really hurting. I sat down next to them and smiled.

'Hey guys.'

'Oh, hey Sonny.' Grady grinned and Nico nodded.

'Nico, are you alright?'

'Considering I've been dumped after a day of dating by a girl I really, really, really like, I think I'm holding up OK.' Nico sighed and Grady patted his back.

'Hey, it's alright.' Grady said, 'one day Tawni will see what she's missing.' I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Nico noticed.

'Sonny, you know something – now spill.' He glared at me and I began to sweat.

'She didn't want to hurt your feelings ok – that's why she broke up with you!' I cried out and Nico looked at me confused.

'She hurt my feelings by breaking up with me!'

'I know Nico, hang on one sec, I really need the bathroom.' I dashed into the bathroom and called Tawni.

'Hello?'

'Tawn, Nico has discovered that I know something. The only thing I said so far is that you broke up with him because you didn't want to hurt his feelings.'

'Sonny!' Tawni cried over the line and I sighed.

'Look, I'm going to tell him that you aren't with anyone but you still have feelings for someone you never got with and being with Nico was unfair to him and you.'

'I suppose, just please make sure your voice doesn't go high because then Nico will no your lying.'

'OK, I'll make sure of it.'

'Actually, Sonny, don't hang up, I wanna hear the conversation. Just put your phone in your blazer inside pocket.'

'Alright, wish me luck.' I put my phone in the pocket and walked back and sat by Nico.

'Ok Sonny, now spill.'

'Right Nico, here's the deal. Tawni has been crushing for months on this guy and he's not interested in her and she thought that because you are a sweet guy that maybe she would fall for you but she didn't and she felt it was unfair that she was using you to get over someone else and she knew how much you were into her and being in a relationship when her heart wasn't in it would make her feel as if she was lying to you. The longer the relationship lasted, and the happier you were would make it much more difficult to break up with you without causing a rift in the show.'

'If this is all true Sonny, why doesn't she tell me this – she was so blunt on the phone.'

'Nico, that's Tawni. She's the female version of Chad, selfish and ego centric on the outside but on the inside she's sweet and caring.'

'Are you into Chad?' Grady asked suddenly and I bit my lip.

'I hope – no I'm pretty sure that there's something going on between us.' I grinned and Nico laughed or the first time.

'Well I'm happy for you Sonny. So how come Tawni told you all of this?'

'We are girls, we talk boys and gossip all the time – its just what we do.' I chuckled before standing up. 'Please make it up with her Nico, I don't like fighting.'

'Except with Chad.' He grinned cheekily before getting up. 'Well, I guess I can forgive her – I'll talk to her at rehearsals. Come on G – lets go gets some hot supermodels.' He and Grady ran out and I felt bad for twisting the truth but hey, at least we were all friends again. I pulled out my phone and pressed it to my ear.

'Tawni?'

'Nice work Sonny, ttyl.' She said before hanging up and I turned around and bumped straight into Chad.

'Oh hey Sonny, so I'll see you at the party tonight – Nick was going to come but he just phoned to say he can't.'

'Oh right, "Nick",' I giggled, knowing he was faking. A look of confusion passed over his face and he shrugged and went on his way. So the day went well, everyone made up and we, as a cast, were stronger than ever and pulled of the best performance of the series. All that was left to do was get ready for the party tonight. Tawni did my makeup and I put on my dress with high black stiletto heels and when I was finished, Tawni smiled.

'There is no way that Chad can resist you tonight, it's just impossible because girl you are drop dead gorgeous. I'll collect you at 4am, OK?'

'Thanks Tawn and if I'm pissed please don't take anything I say seriously OK.'

'Got it.' She smiled and we were on our way to Chad's place.

**Review please xx**


	9. The Party

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews, now here's the part a few of you have been waiting for. For mrpuppy and any other people who want to see what Sonny's dress looks PM me and I'll send you the link :)**

When I arrived at Chad's place, the party was in full swing. I saw all these celebrities and other people there. Chad was dancing with a very pretty tall girl and I smiled at her when she looked at me and what did I get in return, a turned up nose and a disgusted look. I sighed and sat down on one of Chad's lovely chairs. There was mediocre food but a lot of alcohol and when I say a lot, I mean a lot – like barrels. At the moment, I was feeling very uncomfortable because I didn't know anyone and I wished that I had brought Tawni with me. Suddenly two gay guys came up.

'Hey chica, I'm Liam and this is my boyfriend Luke.' He said and I smiled.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Sonny – so how do you guys know Chad?'

'We don't – our friend, Connor who works at his restaurant invited us.' Liam said and I smiled, 'and how do you know Chad, Sonny?'

'Oh, we both work at Condor Studios – he invited me.'

Liam and Luke looked at each other and then back at me. 'Are you two...'

'No! Well, I'm hoping that something will happen between us.' I blushed and Luke grinned.

'So are you here as a guest or as his date?'

Liam scoffed, 'I hate it when that happens. You know when you don't know if you're a date or not so then you don't know if you should bring a friend or if your going to co host or if you should stay until the end just to have a bit of alone time. I was like that with this guy once but he turned out to be a total arse hole.'

Hearing this from Liam made me suddenly become nervous and I'm pretty sure a look of doubt crossed my face and I gulped and shrugged.

'He didn't really say.' I squeaked and Luke patted my back, 'but I'm sure that I'm more than just a guest, I mean, there have been so many signs that I just can't be wrong'

'Well, good luck Sonny.' Luke hugged me on one side while Liam hugged the other side of me. 'And btw, if I was straight, I would so totally be into you right now but I'm gay and I love my little Liam here.' He pecked Liam's cheek and I laughed.

'You two are so cute.' I grinned and they winked and walked off hand in hand. I wish that I could find a partner like that and I am hoping that Chad is the one. The place soon began to fill up even more until somehow I was transferred into the hallway and I began to debate whether or not I should just go home when suddenly Chad came up behind me.

'Hey Sonny, I had no idea it would be such a madhouse.' He brushed a hand through his hair and I smiled, watching him dreamily. 'You've brushed up well for someone who's just started getting into the A list parties.'

'Thanks Chad,' I blushed, ignoring that it was a slightly rude comment. I would have preferred a "you look really nice, Sonny" but I can't be picky – he likes me so I've got to put up with that now and again. I looked at him over again and god he was hot. 'You're not looking too bad yourself – it's a great party by the way.'

'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I always look good,' he bragged before shuffling closer to me. My breath hitched and he looked down at me. 'Are any guys hitting on you Sonny? Do you need me to evaluate their level of interest?'

'Well, the only guys that have paid any attention to me and talked to me were gay and even I know that their level of interest was probably low.'

Chad laughed at me and stepped away from me. 'Well, that's too bad, I'm sure if Nick could come it would have been different. I'm sure that you guys will hit it off when you two meet.'

'Mmm, Nick.' I smirked and Chad rolled his eyes.

'Anyway, I'm on my way to put some more alcohol out but it looks like the food could use some refreshing,' he said to me and at the same time we looked over to the empty plates, 'do you wanna help? You know with just the food and stuff.'

My face lit up when he said this, 'you mean like co-hosting?'

Chad blinked, 'Um OK, if you want to call it that. The chips are on top of the fridge.' He said before walking away. I smiled like I had never smiled before and walked towards the kitchen area of Chad's huge apartment. His parents didn't live with him and I wondered, while I was filling up the bowls, whether or not Chad was lonely sometimes.

Time passed and it was about 1am now and the whole place was even more crowded. I weaved my way through the crowd, passing various people, smiling at all the stars and making small talk and passing out drinks. I stopped at the food table, refilled and rearranged the bowls and suddenly I caught Chad's eye. My heart soared as he stopped talking to his friends for a moment and his piercing blue eyes bored into my own. I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me his crooked smile and gave me a slightly awkward thumbs up back. He was probably nervous around his friends and I sighed as he returned back to his conversation with the other celebrities. I began to make some dip to go with the chips when suddenly a party goer came up to me.

'This is a really great party,' she said.

'Thanks, when Chad said he wanted a party, I was totally like "Lets do this and lets do it now!"

'Thanks so much for having us.' Said her friend said to me and I smiled.

'No problem, anytime.' I said just as the really pretty girl that Chad had been dancing with when I arrived entered the kitchen and she began looking in the cupboards. I watched her, wondering what she was doing. 'Can I help you find something?' I asked, slightly surprised at my tone of voice and the girl looked at me before grabbing a bag of crisps.

'No, it's OK – I've got it.' She smirked at me and she brought a bowl over, stole the dip that I had made and poured it into her bowl. My jaw dropped as I looked at her and she licked her finger.

'Thanks for mixing that up bitch,' she said.

'Huh?'

'God, your a brunette and not even bright. Chad asked me to get the dip together so thanks for doing it for me. And btw – stay away from Chad – he's mine.' She giggled evilly before stalking off. 'And... FYI, it could sooo use some more dill.'

I felt my face grow red and I just stalked out of the kitchen and sat down for the rest of the evening. Luke and Liam sat with me towards the end as the guests began to get thin out, taking their coats and leaving.

'What you wanna do, is you wanna stay behind so you can be alone with him and then you move in for the kill.' Liam said, after we all exchanged numbers.

'You serious?'

'Yep, clean up because that blonde model – her names Katrina – she'll be here but I found out that she's got a major shoot at 8am tomorrow morning so she won't be able to stay to the end.' Liam continued.

'Aw, thanks guys, you are amazing.' I hugged them and they laughed before leaving. I saw Chad mixing up another drink in his kitchen and I walked over. 'When you find someone's underwear in your oven, you know that it's been a good party.' I laughed and Chad smiled at me, sipping his drink.

'I like a girl who knows her parties.' Chad chuckled, 'and I guess people did have fun.' He leant against the cupboards when suddenly Katrina appeared.

'Hey Chad, great party.' She drawled, latching onto Chad's arm and smiling up at him. My stomach twisted when he smiled back at her. He must be trying to get me jealous! That was the only answer. 'So Chad, do you want me to start cleaning up?' she asked and I seethed. She was going to do exactly what I was going to do so I glared daggers at her.

'That's very sweet of you, but I thought I'd stick around a bit, so I'll take care of it.' I said through my teeth and Katrina glared at me.

'No, really I'll take care of it!' she shot me a really dirty look as she grabbed a trash bag. At the same time, I also grabbed one and Chad just looked mystified.

'Erm – knock yourselves out. That just means one less job for me so I am going to play on the Wii.'

'On second thoughts, if you want to clean up so bad – who am I to say you can't.' Katrina said in a sickly sweet voice. 'I'll play with you Chad.'

'Awesome.' Chad grinned and together they went into the next room to play on Chad's Wii.

* * *

It was really late, well rather early, and people had left earlier than intended and everyone had now gone except or Katrina, Chad and I. Katrina and Chad were playing NBA LIVE on the Wii and I had finally finished clearing up all the empty bottles and trash. I was tired and right now, I just wanted to be alone with Chad so we could confess our feelings.

'So I've rounded up the last of the beer bottles.' I said clearly but they ignored me and I sighed and stood there awkwardly. 'So, um—what game are you playing,' no answer, 'Oh I guess it must be very interesting then.' I looked around as they ignored me and I felt very rejected. This must be some ploy in Chad's plot to get me alone. 'Well, maybe I should just – you know—I mean it's past three and...'

'YES! I WIN CHAD! SUCK ON THAT!' Katrina cried out and Chad tossed his controller on the floor.

'You are sensational Katrina – never have I ever played someone on this game who has beat me.' Chad smiled and I felt a pang of jealousy surge through my stomach as Katrina beamed at the comment.

'Oh my god, did you say it's past three! Oh my god, I've got a bloody photo shoot tomorrow! I've gotta go!' Katrina stood up before kissing Chad quickly on the cheek. 'Call me Chad.' She said before dashing out.

'I am soooo not going to call her.' Chad laughed. I suppressed a smile at that and suddenly I realised that finally Chad and I were alone together and now we could confess our feelings. I sat next to Chad and he looked at me after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

'Well, thanks for staying and helping clean up but I've gotta go and get some of the CDC beauty sleep.' He stretched and I bit my lip.

'Why don't we just talk a bit – because I've hardly seen you all night.' I said and Chad sighed.

'Sonny... I don't know how to say this but...'

I knew it! He likes me! Before I even knew what I was doing, I threw myself at Chad and began kissing him passionately and I really kissed him and I think he responded and when I pulled away, I was breathless.

'Yes, I knew it!' I breathed and I looked at Chad, who was looking a little shocked. Probably from the kiss though. 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. The best relationships grow out of friendships!' I leant to kiss him again but Chad shot up and scooted away from me.

'Wait – what?' Chad cried.

'Um...' I started.

'What, now you and I are in a relationship! Since when were we ever even friends!' Chad seemed mad now and I couldn't understand why.

'Well, maybe we're not at that stage yet, but we're on the right tracks aren't we?' I smiled and Chad just gawked at me and suddenly my fantasy of Chad being into me crashed down as realisation hit me. Oh God I'm such an idiot!

'And why would you think that Sonny!' he was almost at yelling point and I bit my lip and tried to explain.

'Because there were – you know – the signs.'

'Oh really, Sonny, really? And what were they exactly?'

'Well, our little arguments, you talked to me when you were with another girl and I felt something?' I trailed off and Chad did not look pleased.

'What are you talking about Munroe! What have I been saying to you since I first started giving you tips. If a guy wants to date you HE WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN! **HE WILL ASK YOU OUT! DID I ASK YOU OUT!' **he yelled at me and gulped.

'No.' I replied softly.

'Exactly, it's because I'm not into you, I don't like you, I don't want to date you, do I ever call you? No. Why would you do this Munroe!'

'I was so sure that...' I started but he didn't hear me and continued on his rampage.

'Why do all women do this? Why do they build up this... this stuff up in their minds, take each little thing a guy does and twist it into something else!' Chad threw his hands up in the air. 'I need another drink.' He growled going into the kitchen and I blinked away tears and was left there feeling embarrassed. After taking in Chad's berating and having a brief epiphany, I responded truthfully.

'I'd rather be like that, than be like you.' I said softly and Chad stormed back in.

'Excuse me?'

'Maybe I dissect each little thing and put myself out there too much and maybe I even thrive on all the drama that relationships cause but at least I know and it means that I still care! You think you've won because girls are expendable to you? Sure, you don't get your heart broken but you break other peoples hearts and you might not make an ass of yourself but I can give you a tip on dating now Chad Dylan Cooper.' I cried, my voice trembling and me almost being in tears now, 'You don't fall in love that way either! Face it Chad, you haven't won, you're alone. You're parents are gone, you have no friends, you disrespect women, you're a selfish egotistical jerk who has no feelings or empathy or others and _that _is why no one wants to be around you!' I cried and I walked over to where my coat and bag was. 'I dressed up especially for you tonight because I really thought that you had changed and that maybe you were ready to get into a real relationship with me because you were sweet, sensitive, funny but I was wrong. Instead I get treated like a fucking waitress the entire night and I'm not even in black and white!' I gave Chad a twirl. 'Like it because this is that last time you'll ever see me like this again alright?' I put my coat on and grabbed my clutch bag and walked out of the door before returning back in again. 'I may do a lot of stupid, stupid shit Chad, but I know that I am a lot closer to finding someone who will love me than you are.' I spat at him before storming out, making sure I slammed the door behind me for dramatic effect. I slid down the door and cried for a few minutes before calling Tawni.

'Tawn, can you pick me up now, thanks.' I whispered before hanging up and walking towards the car park.

**Woah drama drama there what did you think RxR please thanks xx**


	10. Truths

When Tawni and I entered the apartment, I burst into tears all over again.

'He's such an a-hole.' Tawni said patting my back and I looked at her and sighed.

'I'm sorry for dragging you out to collect me so early.' I said.

'It's alright, and to think I was picking out your wedding dress, wedding location and everything.' Tawni scoffed and I laughed bitterly through my tears.

'Well, I guess you should definitely not start looking for your bridesmaid dress. I know this isn't the first time this has happened but for some reason it hurts so much to know that Chad wasn't into me.'

'I know sweetie.' Tawni said, patting my back softly.

'I guess it's just – maybe this one wasn't about whether he liked me, I just really liked him Tawni and for him to tell me that he would never date me, it just...' I trailed off and Tawni gave me a glass of water. 'Thank God I wasn't drunk because then it would have been even worse.'

'Was Chad drunk.'

'Well, he was tipsy.'

'Perhaps he'll forget about it by tomorrow.'

'I hope he doesn't because I made a very big speech and I'm very proud of it.'

'You did? What did you say?'

'Just stuff like how I was glad I wasn't like him and that he was alone and other stuff. He was very quiet and looked very shocked. But if I were to choose something that I could take back, it would be kissing him.'

'Hold it! You kissed Chad!' Tawni cried and I went bright red, mentally slapping myself for saying that. I was going to keep that a secret so now I had to tell the whole story again, leaving now bits out and by the time I was finished, I was close to crying again and Tawni hugged me.

'I'm so sorry Sonny – that jerk is gonna pay for this. Mark my words Sonny, I will show you that I will make him pay.'

* * *

A week and a bit passed and Chad hadn't spoken to me and I had decided to delete every voicemail I had, not even bothering to look at who it was from. Tawni was having real trouble too with Will. He still hadn't left his wife. Suddenly Tawni burst into the dressing room, looking seriously distressed.

'Tawni?' I asked and she burst into tears as I locked the dressing room doors and vents.

'Oh Sonny, it was just so impossible not to like Will. When we first met at the mall and still now! He was majorly flirting with me outside Eddie's store and after he told me he was married, I really thought I could walk away and I'm slapping myself for not doing so but I literally could not stop myself from liking him Sonny!'

'Woah, slow down Tawni, what's going on?' I sat her down and she burst into even more tears before getting angry and grabbing a stress ball before spilling the beans.

'OK – so Will brought me back to his office and I was dressed up all smart and that, hence this hideous attire!' she gestured to herself before continuing whilst wiping her eyes with her tissue, 'and he had set up a music consultation for me with one of his work collegues and he liked my demo so I was like OMG, OMG and he was like "it was all you babe" and he smiled the smile at me and I just felt my knees weaken and we began to make out as soon as we locked the door in his office. Things got pretty heated and we began to strip each other of our clothes.'

'Woah Tawni, a little too graphic don't you think!' I cried but she shook her head.

'It was mostly me, I mean he took off my shirt and was about to take off my skirt. I had taken of his tie and so clothes were coming off and he pulled me over to the leather sofa and we were obviously going to have sex again. So he says to me "how is it that every time I see your body, I'm shocked at how beautiful it is?"'

'God that's cheesy yet so romantic, but Tawn, I'm failing to see why this is making you cry – oh god he didn't... rape you did he?'

'No, no, just let me tell the story Sonny! So anyways, I grinned and winked at his compliment and I began to work at his shirt when suddenly the door knocks. We think it's his PA so he yells at her to bugger off but it turns out she's his wife! Will froze on top of me before yelling that he's got work to do but she just won't leave. Her name's Olivia apparently and I say " is that your wife?" and he slaps his hand over my mouth. He told me he was going to leave her this evening and at first I was grateful that he was trying to get rid of her but I soon found out I was wrong. Will just then grabbed all my clothes, stuffed them in my hands and pushed me in the closet and there wasn't enough room to stand so I had to sit and unfortunately, I could see through the little vents. Will was making sure everything was in place before going to the door and then Olivia comes in and boy she is as pretty as hell, not as pretty as me of course but anyway. So she comes in and Will sits down and then she locks the door behind her.' Tawni was squeezing the ball so hard now, I was worried. 'Will asks what she's doing and then Olivia starts stripping and getting on top of Will. She says she doesn't know and that she thought she could relight the fire by having sex in his office like they used to every Friday! Every fucking Friday Sonny! He tries to back out but she doesn't take the hint and then resorts to emotional blackmail by saying she's trying to save their marriage because he told her that he'd slept with me, only she didn't know it was me! So I'm in the closet and then Will he says, oh my god he said that of course he wants to save his marriage and that he'll never leave her because he loves her! So I'm left in the closet holding back tears as she says "then let me do this" and then they have sex whilst Will knows I'm in the room.'

'God he disgusts me!' I growled. How could he hurt Tawni like that!

'And after she leave, I burst out of the closet, hastily putting my things on and he has the nerve to say he had no choice so I told him that he made me sick to my stomach and that he was a disgusting excuse for a man! Then he launches into how he didn't want to do it and that it was me he wanted to be with!'

'Oh my God!' I cried angrily, 'and what did you say to that?'

'I told him that he would never lay a hand on me again and that I was too good for him before storming out.'

'Well good for you Tawn!'

'It's just now – I really miss him! But I've learnt my lesson – no more married guys and getting into cheating love triangles.'

'Well good,' I smiled and suddenly my phone rang 'Hello?'

'Hey Sonny, this is Chad's friend Nick'

'Oh hi, so you do exist.'

'Hey, I'm really sorry for not being able to make the two occasions Chad set us up for, so can I take you out tonight?'

'Sure,' I smiled and he laughed.

'So how about you meet me at the Golden Lion at 8 and well have a classic pub dinner.'

'Awesome, see you at 8.' I hung up the phone and Tawni grinned before going back to her normal self.

'Now, I want a fro yo – lets go get one.' She said and we began to walk to the commissary when suddenly Tawni and I turned the corner to see Chad stop and talk to his PA. I grabbed Tawni and we hid behind the wall and eavesdropped.

'Hey Miranda, any calls for me?' he asked, sounding kind of anxious?

'Erm, since you asked me 11 minutes ago, no. Not a lot of phone traffic today.' She said and I bit my lip, holding back a giggle. I peeked around to corner to see his PA turning in another direction but stopping when he took out his iPhone, look at it and then slip it back in his pocket. He did this twice as if he wanted it to ring and I watched a huge pearly white grin form its way onto Miranda's face and I looked at Tawni, who raised her eyebrows and we went back to evesdropping.

'Oh my God.' Miranda laughed.

'What?' Chad asked looking at her.

'It's finally happened to you!'

'What's happened to me?'

'The jig's up Chad, what's her name?'

'Who?'

'Don't give me that crap Chad, who's the girl?'

'There's no girl!' Chad argued and Miranda crossed her arms.

'Chad I've been your PA for 3 years, I think I know you enough to know when something's up. You can't hide it anymore. I know strung out and you are strung out Chad Dylan Cooper.'

'Per-lease, CDC is NEVER strung out!'

'This is just... amazing! You can't focus on set anymore, you jump every time your phone rings, checking your email or getting me to do it 100 times a day. Next you'll be writing songs and feeling the need to bring up her name in random conversations! It's always the same Chad and trust me my friend, it has happened to you!' she laughed and Chad looked at Miranda as her words settled into his puny little brain.

'Oh shit!' Chad smacked his head against the wall angrily.

'Woah! Don't go beating yourself up, this is a good thing Chad! Welcome to my world asshole.' She laughed before looking at her filofax. 'So anyway, you have a board meeting tonight at 9 – don't be late, see ya!'

I turned to look at Tawni who was crying from holding her laughter in and I punched her lightly. Oh I could so use this information to my advantage. Chad looked around the corridor before dialling a number. Thank God my phone was on vibrate because it began to ring in my pocket but I dismissed it. I listened harder as Chad began to speak.

'Um, hey Sonny – it's Chad. I was just wondering how you were doing. It's been a little while since we've talked and I was well – I was wondering how you were doing. I'm also leaving this message on your home phone but anyway, I was hoping to talk to you since I haven't seen you around the studios much either but obviously you can't talk right now, so um... call me? Sometime. Or tonight – I'm not doing anything except for the hours between 9 and 10 but other than that you can call anytime you want. I was also wondering why you haven't answered any of my other voice mails I've left you. So yeah. I'm around so give me a call. Um, it's Chad by the way. Bye, bye.' He sighed and hung up before walking away.

**Review please XD**


	11. Hurt

**hey everyone, sorry to be a nagger but I seem to be getting over 160+ people alerting and favouriting this story however I only have 61 reviews and this makes me very sad :'( but thanks to those who have reviewed you guys make me very happy and want to carry on writing this story :)... anyway back to the story.**

I turned to Tawni who let out a jolly laugh 5 minutes after Chad had gone.

'Oh my goodness Sonny! Whatever you said or did really made Chad want to call you and what did he say?'

'If a guy calls you then he wants to date you.' I said in a monotone voice and then I realised it. 'Oh my Gosh! He called me!'

'Call him back.'

'No – first I'm going to make him suffer for what he did – show him how much he hurt my feelings. Tawni – I need you to organise a charity karaoke to take place in an hour. Ask Mr Condor to announce that everyone must attend.'

'Check! I'll see you later!' she ran towards Mr Condor's office and sure enough everyone was in the hall chatting and I walked straight passed Chad who looked longingly after me. Mr Condor stepped up.

'Thank you for coming to the charity karaoke. I know it was short notice, but we are good at this sort of stuff. No who will go first?' Mr Condor announced and some girls went first and they were ok. After 6 acts, I decided to go up next.

'Hey everyone, my song that I'm going to sing is a lullaby. My grandmother always sang it to me after I had a nightmare or was scared or had been hurt by someone.' I said, looking straight into Chad's eyes for a second before moving back to the crowd, 'and so I've translated it and want to share it with you.' I strummed on my guitar quickly before beginning to sing. (**A/N if you want to hear the song – you can watch it on youtube – it's under eurovision 2010 apricot stone – I would suggest listening to it to get a feeling for the tune)**

'_Many, many years ago,  
When I was a little child,  
Mama told me you should know,  
Our world is cruel and wild,  
But to make your way through cold and heat  
Love is all that you need  
I believed her every word,  
More than anything I heard  
But I was too scared to lose my fun  
I began to cry a lot  
And she gave me apricots  
Kisses of the earth, fruits of the sun  
_

_Apricot stone,  
Hidden in my hand  
Given back to me  
From the motherland  
Apricot stone,  
I will drop it down  
In the frozen ground  
I'll just let it make its round  
Apricot stone,  
Hidden in my hand  
Given back to me  
From the motherland  
Apricot stone  
_

_Now I see the northern stars  
Shining brightly in the storm  
And I've got an avatar  
Of my love to keep me warm  
Now I'm not afraid of violent winds  
They may blow  
They can't win  
May the winter stay away  
From my harvest night and day  
May God bless and keep my cherished fruit  
Grow my tree up to the sky,  
Once I waved my home goodbye  
I just wanna go back to my roots  
_

_Apricot stone,  
Hidden in my hand  
Given back to me  
From the motherland  
Apricot stone,  
I will drop it down  
In the frozen ground  
I'll just let it make its round  
Apricot stone,  
Hidden in my hand (Hidden in my hand)  
Given back to me (Given, given back to me)  
From the motherland  
Apricot stone  
Hidden in my hand  
Given back to me  
From the motherland  
Apricot stone' _I smiled at the cheering crowd and looked at Chad who was now sitting down, looking at his feet. When I stepped off the stage, I walked passed him and went over to Tawni who smirked but suddenly I was stopped by Portlyn.

'That was OK Munroe, but it didn't sound a Spanish tune at all'

'Why would it be a Spanish tune?' I asked, holding the neck of my guitar and peering over the back of my shoulder and Portlyn shrugged.

'Because you're from Spanish descent?' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'Who on earth told you that?' I asked and I turned around to face her and I could tell Chad was listening in.

'Um, you look Spanish and...'

'Well I'm not – my family derives from Armenia.' I said before walking off and hugging Tawni.

'That was amazing. You should have seen Chad's face throughout your song.'

'I did.'

'You looked at him twice, God he looked like a trapped mouse.'

'Yeah, yeah.' I said and I sighed and we listened to other acts sing. After the charity event, we had raised $2,362 for the homeless and then Tawni whisked me home to get me ready for my date with Nick and when I came out of my room, I heard Tawni talking on the phone.

'Yeah well she's going on a date with your friend Nick so she can't speak with you right now Chad.' She yelled into the phone before slamming it down and smiling at me.

'Now if I know Chad, he will do something to interfere with your date.'

'Please don't.' I sighed before making my way to the Golden Lion.

**Sorry it's so short guys, I've decided to cut the chapters down. Thanks again to those who have reviewed, I love you all XD**


	12. The Date

The date turned out pretty well with Nick and on the journey home, I recalled it.

_We had sat in the Golden Lion eating seafood and joking around with one another and Chad was right – this guy was totally my type. _

'_So Chad told me that you were a comedian.'_

'_Mmm, yes, I just love comedy, jokes anything that makes people laugh,' Nick grinned, popping a piece of shrimp in his mouth._

'_You know Nick, this is really nice.'_

'_Tell me about it, the shrimp is totally awesome.'_

'_Not that silly, this is evening is nice. You called me and you showed up on time and your really making me have a good time, thank you Nick.' I smiled and he placed a hand on mine._

'_It's my pleasure Sonny, and for the record, I like spending time with you too.' He grinned and we continued talking about random things. 'Ok Sonny, you are on a highly successful comedy show – tell me something funny.'_

'_Oh Ok – oh here's a good one. Little Mary was not the best student in Sunday School. Usually she slept through the class. One day the teacher called on her while she was napping, "Tell me Mary, who created the universe?" and when Mary didn't stir, little Johnny, an altruistic boy seated in the chair behind her took a pin and jabbed her in the back. "God Almighty!" shouted Mary and the teacher said "very good" and Mary fell back asleep. A while later the teacher asked Mary, "who is our Lord and Saviour" and Johnny stuck her again and Mary cried "Jesus Christ!" and Mary fell asleep again. The teacher then asked Mary a third question. "What did Eve say to Adam after she had had her twenty third child?" Again, Johnny jabbed her with the pin and this time Mary shot up and yelled "I you stick that damn thing in me one more time, I'll break it in half!" and the teacher fainted!' I said and by the time I was finished, Nick was hooting with laughter._

'_Oh Sonny, tell me another joke.' He said through his tears and I smiled._

'_Ok, a blonde's house is on fire and she calls 911 and says "my house is on fire". The dispatcher says "Well can you tell me how we can get there?". The blonde answers "Duhh, in the big red trucks o course."' I smiled and sipped my glass of wine._

'_You are a lovely girl Sonny, did you know that?'_

'_Thanks.' I blushed._

When the car stopped, I realised that we were outside my place and I smiled as Nick got out and walked me to my apartment door up all those stairs. He came right up to my door and I hugged him before kissing his cheek.

'It was nice meeting you Nick.' I smiled and he grinned.

'Anytime and thank you for a lovely evening.'

'You too and thanks for battling those awful stair with me.' I smiled and we hugged again. 'Goodnight.' I said before going in and smiling as I shut the door. I grinned at Tawni as I dumped my stuff on the table.

'So how'd it go?' she asked and I smiled and was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

'Did you forget something?' I asked opening the door to see Chad standing there.

**Review please XD My New Story Mr Perfect is up now - please Read and Review - I don't know if I should save or scrap thank you xx  
**


	13. You're My Exception

**A/N: THIS STORY DOES NOT COMPLETELY FOLLOW THE MOVIE AND WILL NOT BE COMPLETELY CLICHE LIKE ALEX AND GIGI OR THIS STORY HAS TO HAVE A BIT OF DRAMA PEACE OUT SUCKAS! Also, I feel that my new story Mr Perfect is being a bit lonely, so until I get a few more reviews that story, this will be the last update until I'm satisfied sorry - lets see if we can make 100 reviews Xx**

'What do you want?' I asked him and I took a proper good look at him and suddenly I realised how bad he looked. Chad would never go out looking this bad. His hair was a mess, he had rings under his eyes and he looked very nervous.

'Yes, I did.' He whispered.

'You did what?' I asked him and Tawni gave me a nervous look and scrambled into the kitchen.

'I forgot something.' He said and I crossed my arms.

'Oh really, Chad and what exactly did you forget?'

'This.' He said and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a promotional pen.

'A promotional pen?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, I um borrowed it from you a while back and forgot to give it back.' He said and I suppressed a smile at his excuse. I took the pen off him and examined it.

'So you came all the way here – at 11 at night just to give me back a promotional pen?' I asked and Chad opened his mouth but didn't say anything for a minute and then he spoke.

'I thought that I'd better come up with some excuse to get over here. Isn't that how it's done?'

'Sometimes.' I shrugged. 'Well thanks, see ya.' I began to close the door but Chad wedged his foot in the way.

'Look Sonny, you're song really got to me.'

'Well, good – it was meant to!' I spat, 'now if you'll excuse me!' I cried trying to shut the door but no matter how much I tried Chad wouldn't budge, even when he was obviously in pain so I stopped. 'Look just hear me out OK?'

'You have 30 seconds.'

'So here goes, look – I can't stop thinking about you. I drive by your place, I call and hang up, sometimes I even leave voicemails and I am turning into...' he trailed off and I smiled.

'Me?' I giggled softly and he laughed nervously.

'Yeah.'

'Well, a wise person once told me that if a guy wants to be with a girl, he will make it happen. No matter what.'

'True.' Chad said and he took a flower out from under his jacket and held it out to me. I took it and smelt it – it smelt heavenly.

'But Chad, when I was hurling my body onto yours – you did not want to seem to want to "make it happen"' I said and he sighed.

'Here's the thing about that – you were right. I'd gotten so used to keeping to myself at a safe distance from these women, having the power – that I didn't know what it felt like when I actually fell for one of them. You were right Sonny – I am alone and it's all my fault, but I truly don't want to be.'

I sighed and looked at him in the eyes and he forward but I stopped him by talking. 'Look, I've just been out with Nick and he might be exactly what I need. No drama, he calls, he's funny, he does what he says.'

Chad took a step closer to me and placed his smooth hands on my arms and they felt like fire on my skin.

'I could do that stuff too.' He whispered to me, his face dangerously close to mine.

'But you didn't Chad – I can't handle someone like that! And don't forget that that same wise person told me that I am the rule, that I have to stop thinking that every guy will change – stop think that I will be the...' before I could finish my sentence, Chad's soft lips were on mine and he was kissing me passionately, yet softly and slowly and sweetly. I couldn't believe that Chad was kissing me and I felt him cup my cheek so I wound my arms around his neck and he moved his hands to around my waist as we kissed for a few seconds.

'...that I will be the exception.' I finished quietly. Chad studied my face and looked me dead in the eyes and I saw nothing but love there.

'You are my exception.' He whispered sincerely before kissing me again even more passionately than before. When we pulled apart, I invited him inside to see Tawni grinning at me and wiggling her eyebrows and I glared at her, so she disappeared into her room and I heard her muffled giggles. I rolled my eyes and sat down before gesturing to Chad to take a seat next to me.

'So...' I said and he looked down as if his feet were far more interesting.

'So...'

'Chad – what we did just now, I...'

'You don't want to go out with me?' he asked, sounding like a lost puppy.

'No, I do, it's just that how do I know you aren't going to dump me tomorrow or the day after that?'

'You're just going to have to trust me Sonny – spending this last week with you has been the best week of my entire life and I think, no I know that I am in love with you.'

'Chad, it's impossible to fall in love with someone in a week.' I argued and Chad sighed.

'I think its been coming on gradually and I just didn't notice it, but earlier today it really just hit me like a tonne of bricks after a little conversation with my PA.'

'Oh really?' I smirked, knowing what he was talking about.

'Yeah she really opened my eyes and the person I want to be with is you Sonny.' He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. I looked away and sighed.

'Chad, right now I'm confused I mean, I really like you but I also really like Nick.'

'But...'

'Chad, when I went out with Nick, it was different from other dates – he listened to me, laughed at my lame jokes, talked to me, he was everything and...'

'But I told you, I can do that to!'

'Chad! You're not listening to me!' I cried standing up and walking to the window and we were silent for a few minutes before Chad walked up behind me and wound his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

'Sonny, I love you and I am willing to let you make your own choices and if that means you want to be with Nick then I can't stop you, goodbye' He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and left. As the door closed, I turned around and softly said,

'Goodbye.'

**Thoughts? **


	14. Choices

Tawni opened my bedroom door the next morning and looked confused. I sat up, only being half awake and yawned.

'Tawni? What are you doing in my room at 7:30am? Why are you even up at this time anyway?' I asked and she didn't answer. 'Fine, don't answer me then.' I yawned and pulled the covers over my head only or them to be removed again by Tawni. 'What!' I groaned

'Where's Chad?' she asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

'What do you mean, where's Chad?'

'Sonny, I left you and him too it... he didn't do a runner did he?'

'No! He never even stayed Tawni! He was here or about 5 minutes.'

Suddenly Tawni jumped on my bed. 'Oh! Tell me, what did you talk about?'

'Well, nothing much. I said that I was confused because I liked Nick aswell and then he said he loved me.'

'OMG! Sonny, not only have you managed to bag Hollywood's best kisser and hottest actor but you actually got his heart.'

'Well you've certainly changed your tune. Just the other day you were going on about how much you wanted to kill Chad.'

'But Sonny, I was angry then and now that he returns... oh god please say you didn't.'

I bit my lip and opened my mouth, 'I...'

'You told him that you wanted space because he wasn't doing the things that Nick did for you!' Tawni threw her hands up in the air and I sighed.

'Look...'

'No Sonny, you look. You've been looking for a guy for ages and all the time he's been right in front of you and yes, I heard what Chad said to you in your little make out fest yesterday – you're his exception Sonny! He came over here with the excuse of a promotional pen. You might have just thrown away what you've been waiting for – a relationship can't be perfect Sonny and everyone has flaws, even the great Tawni Heart.' She flicked her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on my shoulders. 'Don't let your chance of happiness slip away Sonny – you love him and he loves you.'

'But love is just so complicated, I mean look at you and Will...'

'Sonny, don't bring me into this – love is love and what you and Chad have... is love. They say even the proudest spirits can be broken with love and you Sonny Munroe are a very proud person and that is what is standing in between you and Chad,'

'Wow Tawni, I never knew you could be so... caring about this stuff.' I giggled and she smiled.

'Well, I'm not usually, but I guess after Will...'

'Tawni, what you two had was special.'

'But not what I thought it was, I thought he loved me but he was lusting after me ugh! Typical!'

'Maybe he had sex with his wife to protect you from getting found out?'

'Sonny, it wasn't the sex, it was the fact he said he was never going to leave her and then having sex.'

'I know, has he called?'

'Every day, but I just ignore them.'

'The first thing that Chad really drummed into my head was that if a guy wants to date you, he will make it happen and trust me that's what Will is doing. A guy calls if he's interested and you are one hot dame Tawni and Will is very lucky to have you, you are the exception.'

'So you're telling me the next time he calls, I should pick it up and talk to him?'

'Yes.'

'Alright – I'll take your word but if anything goes wrong your head is on the chopping block.' Tawni hugged me and bounded back into her own room whilst I drifted back to sleep.

**Reviews please xxx**


	15. The Dream

'CHAD!' I cried out when I entered the studio and he looked at me and turned away. I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. 'Chad? What's up?'

'I don't know, why don't you go hang out with Nick since you two are into one another.'

'Chad – yesterday, you were fine! You told me it was my choice and I haven't even made it yet!'

'What are you on about! You texted me this morning telling me that you were in love with Nick and having a relationship with me would be disastrous!' he yelled in my face showing me the text. He looked really hurt and sad, tears brimming in his eyes but I really had no recollection of making that choice!

'Chad? I must be ill because I don't remember sending that text.'

'Oh, so it must have been the fairies? I'm hurt Sonny, really hurt and now you're lying to me, please just leave me alone. I confessed my love for you and you throw it back in my face!'' he turned around and walked away. I stood there in shock and blinked. I turned around to head to the prop house to find that it had been moved.

'What the hell is going on?' I asked and Nico came up behind me.

'Sonny, Mr Condor cancelled the show, didn't he tell you?'

'What!' I cried and Nico shrugged.

'Tawni is in her dressing room clearing her stuff out alongside Zora, you might wanna do the same.' He said before walking off. What on earth was happening in the world? I marched into the dressing room to find Tawni talking with Zora.

'Hey Sonny,'

'I can't believe So Random was cancelled!' I cried and I flopped down in my chair and Tawni patted my back.

'Look, it's not that bad- we'll all get jobs I'm pretty sure of it.' She said and suddenly the door opened and Nick rushed in.

'Sonny!' he cried, hugging me and kissing me. It felt weird, like it wasn't right. Chad's kiss on the other hand felt right and not weird.

'Nick?'

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered and I just cried on his shoulder, barely noticing Chad walking past me glaring angrily but also gazing at me sadly.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the white dress that was laid down on the bed and I turned to my right to see Tawni.

'Look at you Sonny, getting married – this is... this is amazing!' she hugged me as I got into the dress, almost as if I was hypnotised and before I knew it, Nick and I had exchanged vows and were married. Nick and I had been dating or 4 year and after the honey moon, I was walking through the mall and bumped straight into Chad.

'Chad!'

'Oh, it's you.' He said and I smiled.

'It's great seeing you, what movie are you working on now?' I asked and Chad raised an eyebrow.

'What world have you been living in Sonny – I've moved on from acting. In fact I trained in psychology and have been recognised as one of the top psychologists in the country.' He began to talk on about his career and I tuned out, 'you're not listening to me Sonny!'

'Oh Chad, you're a psychiatrist - you know what it's like to listen to people prattling on endlessly about their mundane lives.' I sighed and he looked offended.

'Touché, but then again – I've watched you reality show.' He said. I had a reality show? 'I am so glad you turned me down all those years ago Sonny because you've changed and this ugly persona does not suit you, in fact, I hate you! You've become snobbish and I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!' he yelled.

'Chad! Chad! CHAD!' I yelled but I never heard from Chad again. Three years later it appeared in the newspaper that he had joined the army and had been killed whilst fighting on the front line. My marriage to Nick was a disaster – I was unhappy and I missed how life used to be. Nick was just too clingy and he was too nice, too friendly, too willing and he didn't object to anything I did and I just wanted that conflict back that I had had with Chad. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the small package on the sink. I was overdue and after taking the test, I discovered I was pregnant by Nick. I walked downstairs to see Nick on the phone.

'I know babe, but you know my wife – she's just so... annoying.'

'Nick?'

'Oh, Sonny! Sorry Tina, got to cut rehearsals need to talk to Sonny.' He hung up and smiled. 'Heya Sonny – I was just rehearsing a play that me and Tina are working on.'

'Quit with the lies! You're sleeping with her aren't you!'

'Sonny...'

'Ha! Guess what – I hope she's not got a bun in the oven by you like I have!'

'You're pregnant?' he whispered and I nodded sadly, wishing the baby was Chad's. 'Well, it's probably not mine.' He said snobbishly and I gasped.

'What! I have been nothing but faithful to you Nick!'

'That's what they all say – I know that you were wishing it was Chad you had been with, grown old with and married instead of me! I bet right now it was Chad's baby!'

'How dare you!' I smacked him and he laughed.

'You only slapped me because you know its true – you're still in love with someone who died! You're a fucking psychopath!' and I felt woozy and before I knew it, everything went black,

I opened my eyes, Nick's words still echoing in my mind. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I looked at the clock – 8:05am, Steve had obviously gone to work so I got out o bed and looked in the mirror and gasped. No wedding ring, young face, no Nick. It had all been a dream – thank GOD for that! This dream obviously meant something and I had to discuss it with Tawni.

**A bit of a weird chapter, sorry if it was a bit conufusing with all the jumping bits. It was poorly written and I apologise xx**


	16. Realising

**Hey, my "f" key is faulty so if some words come out weird try placing an f in ront of them and then it might make more sense. Since I touch type and am quick, I don't usually proof read – sorry but enjoy chapter 16 XD**

I ran into the kitchen to see Tawni drinking a cup of coffee.

'Tawni! I think I just had a dream which made me realise that Chad is the one for me!'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I was unhappy with Nick and Chad is a challenge that I'm always ready to meet and...'

'Will called and we talked... good talk and we had phone sex, which was even better.' Tawni said, cutting over me her eyes glazed over.

'Tawni, tell me, why is it whenever I try to have a serious discussion with you, we always end up talking about your sex life?' I asked, exasperated. Tawni grinned at me and bit a digestive biscuit.

'Because I have one,' she smiled and I huffed, 'oh come on Sonny! When was the last time you had sex?'

'Um...'

'OMG, you've never done it have you!'

'No... I was waiting for the right guy!' I whined and Tawni laughed.

'And you wanna do it with Chad!'

'I never said that!'

'Come on Sonny, its blatantly obvious you wanna sleep with him. I think it's gotten so bad that it's like leaving a virgin in the same room with Rod Stewart!' Tawni laughed, sipping her coffee.

'Really?' I squeaked and she nodded.

'You two are in love – it's natural that you feel this way about him and he's probably thinking the same thing now.'

'I suppose it would be nice, his skin touching mine, the fireworks going on between us.'

'Oh Sonny, do you hear that?' Tawni asked and I listened carefully and heard nothing.

'Hear what?'

'I you listen very carefully, you can hear my skin crawling – I don't want to hear your fantasies about Chad out loud Sonny – it's disgusting.'

'Fine, fine! Well, I take it you and Will are back together.'

'Yeah, he called about 10 minutes ago actually. He told his wife that it was over and he was in love with someone else, that being me and she kicked him out, banned him from seeing his kid and at the moment he's living in a hotel.' Tawni smiled.

'Poor guy.'

'How?'

'Tawni, he's not allowed to see his own child now!'

'I know, but he said it wasn't his anyway. Apparently she had just got pregnant when she got with him and pretended that it was his. It came out in the argument. Now we can be together.'

'Alright Tawni.'

'No, go get sexy for Chad and tell him you love him.' Tawni laughed.

'Thanks Tawn.' I smiled and skipped back to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

'CHAD!' I cried out when I entered the studio and he looked at me and turned away. Oh no, this was far too familiar to my dream. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Chad?'

'Oh hey Sonny.' He said, not looking at me still.

'Chad, why aren't you looking at me, and why are you talking weird.'

'Oh, I just...' I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I gasped when I took in his appearance fully – he had a black eye, a split lip and a very swollen jaw.

'Babe, what happened to you!' I cried, gently placing my hand on the sides of his face and he looked confused.

'Babe?' he said and I nodded.

'I slept on it and now I know – you are the one for me. I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper.' I said, tucking a piece of his lovely blonde hair behind his ear and he winced as he smiled. 'Now tell me what happened?'

'I – um – I came home and my house had been burgled.' He sighed. 'I had bought you a beautiful diamond necklace that spelt "you are my Sonshine" and when I came home I was beaten up and your necklace was gone. The last thing I remember them saying was, 'Sonny is mine so stay away from her.' The police are looking for the guys and I really recommend that you stay away for a bit – just until they sort this out.'

'OK.'

'Use Nick, Sonshine, I don't care what you do – just keep yourself safe and I'll be happy.' He kissed my cheek and I walked out of stage three shocked. When I entered the prop house, Nick was there and he held a box in his hands.

'Hey Sonny.' He smiled and I grinned.

'Oh hey Nick, how are you?'

'I'm good – do you wanna go to the caff and get a coffee?'

'Sure, lets go.' I giggled and we sat in the commissary drinking our cups of coffee.

'So I got a present for you.' He grinned handing me the box, 'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date.'

'Oh Nick, I would love to...' and before I could finish my sentence he was kissing me and by the time I pushed him off, it was too late – Chad had seen and I saw him run out. I shook my head at Nick and opened the box and gasped at what I saw and there was only one place I now had to go.

**I can't believe this story is nearly over - only one chapter and an epilogue left :'(Review please xx**


	17. Our Love

When I reached Chad's dressing room door, I heard deep breathing and I knocked.

'WHO IS IT!' Chad yelled, sounding normal.

'It's Sonny, Chad, please open up!'

'Ugh – why should I – you chose Nick and broke my heart in the process.' He called through and I pressed my ear to the door to hear his breathing so he was obviously pressed up to the door aswell.

'Chad, I didn't choose Nick – in fact I chose you!' I cried and suddenly the door opened, which made me fall straight onto Chad. Chad squirmed beneath me, but I didn't move. I wrapped my legs around his so that he couldn't move and pinned his arms down on either side of his head and we locked eyes. 'I had a dream last night and in my dream, I was with Nick and... and I wasn't very happy. You infuriate me to hell and back but I know why I love you so much – it's because you are a challenge, you are like no one else I've ever met. Every other guy has always chatted me up and then never bothered with me again but you – you took a chance on me and just like you, I fell in love and I want to be with you!' I cried and a small smile broke out on Chad's face. 'I want to kiss you properly now and I would really much appreciate it if we didn't have a repeat of the party.' I whispered and he nodded and I released his hands and placed them on each side of his poor swollen face before lowering my face down as his arms wrapped around my waist. When our lips touched, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before and when we broke the kiss, I just laid my head on his chest.

'Best kiss of my life.' I whispered and he chuckled.

'Best kiss of your life so far.' He said, kissing my temple. 'So what actually happened with you and Nick in the cafeteria?' and suddenly I remembered the necklace and sat up.

'Chad –first off I think I know who burgled your house and attacked you – well I don't know if it was him exactly but Nick – he asked me if I wanted to go on a second date. I replied, Nick I would love to and I was going to say "but" but he kissed me and I just responded back out of old habit and then he gave me this, claiming that he had bought it.' I said, opening the box which contained the necklace.

'This – this is the necklace I bought you!' Chad gasped

'I know and that's the other reason why I came over here. I knew you had bought this because it is totally your sense of style and plus, I wanted you to be the one to give it to me.' I grinned and he smiled and took the necklace before placing it around my neck, kissing the spot where he had clasped the two ends together.

'I love you.' He said and I kissed him softly.

'I love you too Chad.' I whispered back and we fell back onto the floor kissing. I subconsciously registered the fact that Chad kicked the door shut as we kissed and sat up. Whilst kissing Chad, my arm seemed to moved out behind me and lock the door before taking it's rightful place behind his neck. 'Chad...' I whispered as he kissed my neck.

'Yes...' he whispered lovingly in my ear.

'I want you to make love to me.' I whispered back and he stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes, happiness and love glaring at me straight in the face.

'You do?' he asked smiling and I nodded.

'I've waited for the right person for so long and now I know that that person is you.'

'Same Sonny, obviously I didn't know that that person was you until recently but now I'm definitely sure its you.' He laughed before kissing me passionately on the lips again and together we retreated to the bedroom part of his enormously large dressing room.

* * *

I woke up wrapped in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper and I felt safe, loved and wanted. I snuggled closer into his bare chest, breathing in deeply and taking in his scent. He was still out like a light and I smiled as I recalled our first time together. I reached up and studied his sleeping features and his eyes fluttered open slowly before closing them again.

'Too tired – sleeping.' He murmured and I giggled as he pulled me closer. I kissed his eyelids and moved down to his nose and finally to his mouth when suddenly I felt his tongue prodding at my lips, begging for entrance so I happily let him. When we pulled apart, Chad opened his eyes properly and smiled down at me and naturally I got lost in his blue orbs.

'Sonny Munroe – you are my exception and I want to spend the rest of my life with you .'

'Oh Chad,' I laughed softly and he kissed me again.

* * *

Chad and I told the police of our suspicions of Nick and sure enough, his flat was bombarded with items that belonged to Chad and it so happened that his gooneys were guarding the stuff so Nick and his henchmen were arrested for armed robbery and GBH to Chad and we couldn't be happier. Our relationship had begun and we were happy, Tawni and Will were back together and all in all – my journey for happiness was over

**THE END**

**I can't believe this story has finished - its been one heck of a story. Epilogue will be posted soon :) Thanks to all you reviewers – I love you all and thanks or wasting your time reading this story XD**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chad and I had been dating for 6 years and we couldn't have been more happy. A lot had changed in the past few years. Tawni and Will had gotten married and we living in Hawaii, Nico and Grady had become a pair of comedians after they had watched Morecambe and Wise's old performances, Zora had joined NASA and as for Chad and I, we had had had a child together 2 years ago and she was called Sophie Cooper. My mum had taken Sophie for the night whilst Chad took me out for my 24th birthday and we sat in the restaurant, eating sushi and chatting. I still wore that beautiul necklace Chad gave me - it was the one thing I never took off.

'Thanks for this great night Chad – it's been a while since we have been able to go out without Sophie.' I smiled and he grinned.

'Well, I'm guessing you'll love desert.' He winked and I giggled. 'I'll get us some more champagne.' He grinned and hinted to the waited. Suddenly the lights dimmed as the waited brought out two glasses of champagne and romantic music began to play. Chad and I took our glasses and I sipped mine when suddenly something hit my lips.

'What the?' I started and I looked at the bottom of the glass to see a beautiful diamond ring and I gasped and looked up only to find Chad's seat empty and he was kneeling at my side.

'Sonny, I love you and I love our beautiful daughter that we have together and I want to be with you forever. Our whole relationship has been a rollercoaster ride and I want to ask... will you marry me?' he asked softly and I smiled through my tears.

'Oh God yes! Of course I will.' I cried through my tears and Chad took the ring from me and placed it on my finger and after that beautiful scene – we went home and had "dessert". I could officially say that this night was perfect.

* * *

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' The vicar smiled and Chad smiled at me and lifted my veil and kissed me passionately whilst the guests cheered. Mum held Sophie in her arms and she gurgled happily and I looked with pride at my finger which now held a ring and I knew that I was happy and things would turn out right. Chad and I were perfect for one another and no force could ever break us up.

All I have left to say is this; a girl will never forget the first boy she ever likes and that is a fact. Girls are taught a lot of things when growing up - if a guy punches you – he likes you. Never try to trim your own bangs and that someday you will meet a wonderful guy and get your own happy ending. Every movie we see, every story we're told, implores us to wait for it. The third act twist... the man who couldn't get it together and finally figuring it out... the unexpected declaration of love, the drama, the ups and downs and the exception to the rule. What we're not taught is how to read the signs, how to tell the ones who want us from the ones who don't. The one's who'll stay from the one's who'll leave. And ultimately, we're not taught the one thing that could save ourselves, our friends, our families, countless hours o confusion, despair and speculation. And maybe a happy ending doesn't include a guy, maybe... it's you, on your own, picking up the pieces and starting over, freeing yourself up for something better in the future. Maybe the happy ending is... just... moving on but fortunately, this ending is not for me. In my case, the happy ending is this, knowing after all the unreturned phone calls, broken-hearts, through the blunders and misread signals, through all the pain and embarrassment you never gave up hope and that's what ultimately led me to live the wonderful life with Chad and my daughter Sophie.

**Review one last time and you will make my story and life complete xx  
**


End file.
